


Trapped- Octavia Blake

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: Atom - Freeform, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clarktavia - Freeform, Monty Green - Freeform, Panic Attack, The 100 - Freeform, dropship, octavia blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fix it fic for when Atom locked octavia in the dropship, she’s claustrophobic.Minor clarktavia.
Relationships: Clarke and Octavia, atom and octavia, monty and Octavia
Kudos: 9





	Trapped- Octavia Blake

Octavia tapped on a random boys shoulder, she pointed to the dropship and whispered in his ear. He followed her in, but when he did, Atom dragged him out. He shut the door. When Octavia tried to open it, it was locked. 

She felt like the walls were caving in, and her breath got knocked out of her. She grew up under the floor for God’s sake. 

She heard rustling behind her, and she felt a hand on her shoulder, when she turned to face them, it was Monty. He tried to figure out what was wrong with her, but he quickly figured it out.

She didn’t know she was crying, but she was. Monty could tell Atom was still in the dropship. “Cmon Atom! Let her out she’s scared!” He started banging on the door and pulling the handle. “Atom! Let her out now!”

Octavia backed up against the wall, she couldn’t breathe and the room was getting hotter, and darker. She heard a creaking noise and a sudden burst of light entered the room. 

With her tear stained cheeks, she ran down the ladder and out of the dropship. She felt Atom grab her arm, but she aggressively pulled away and ran for her tent, despite the screams of Atom.

When she got back to the tent, she sat on the edge of her mattress, burying her face in her hands. She could breathe easier, but all of the trauma came back. The smallness of the space in the floor, the isolation of her ‘bedroom.’ 

Clarke came in, she assumed Monty told her to come see if I was okay. Clarke walked in and sat next to her. “How’re you feeling?” Octavia looked up, her face was bright red with tear stains. “Im fine, get out”

Clarke opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it. She grabbed Octavias hand and gave it a squeeze before walking out.

Octavia fell back onto her pillow, even though it was still daytime, she was too exhausted to get up. Her leg ached from the monstrous bite and her head hurt from everything that had happened. She wished she had never came outside at all. 

She wished she had never even been born.


End file.
